The Legend Of Naruto: Spirit Tracks
by Aerisuke
Summary: Story: On the day that Naruto becomes a train engineer on his 12th birthday, Zelda turns into a ghost. Will Naruto, Sakura and Sasuke be able to save her before it's too late?
1. Chapter 1

The Legend Of Naruto: Spirit Tracks Prologue

This is a tale from long ago. It's the tale of the first settlers of this land. In the beginning, the people followed the Spirits of Good, and all was peaceful. But that era of peace soon came to an end. The evil Demon King rose to power, destroying everything in his path. The spirits of good had no choice but to face him in battle. The war that ensued seemed to last an eternity, and much blood was shed. Finally, the spirits subdued the Demon King, though they could not destroy him. Their powers were greatly depleted. With their remaining power, they buried the Demon King's spirit in the ground. They built shackles to imprison him, and a tower that acted as a lock. These shackles cover the land to this day. With their power drained, the spirits of good returned to the heavens. Suddenly bereft of both demons and spirits, this land was entrusted to us. 


	2. Chapter 2

The Legend Of Naruto: Spirit Tracks Chapter 1: Meet Princess Zelda

Story:  
On the day of Naruto's 12th birthday, he becomes a train engineer which has been his lifelong dream. But when Zelda turns into a ghost, only Naruto, Sakura, and Sasuke can restore Zelda's spirit back into her body. Will they ever save her before it's too late? R&R Please.

After The 3rd Hokage was finished reading his story, Naruto fell asleep. "So... what do you think of the story? It's pretty interesting huh, Naruto? Naruto? Hey! Naruto! Naruto! Wake up!" cried The 3rd Hokage as he saw the young blonde had fallen asleep but woke up after he was finishing his story. He then did a boring yawn. "Your stories are so boring, grandpa." said Naruto. "What! What did you just call me, Naruto! Sakura, wake him up!" cried The 3rd Hokage with anime bulging eyes as Sakura entered the room. "I'm on it. Naruto! Wake up you baka!" cried Sakura as she shook Naruto awake with his eyes bulged out as he fell to the ground. "I'm so sorry Lord Hokage. Naruto doesn't even know what he's saying! He's half-asleep okay?" asked Sakura, as she laughed weakly. "Sakura! Grandpa Hokage's stories are so boring! They always put me to sleep!" cried Naruto. "Well too bad! Next time I come in here, you better be awake while at the same listening to the story, you hear!" shouted Sakura with her eyes bulged out. "O... Okay Sakura! I'm sorry!" said Naruto as he did a Japanese bow to Sakura. "Anyway... do you know what day it is today Naruto?" asked Sakura. "Of course I do! It's the day that I finally become a train engineer! Believe it!" cried Naruto. "Uh... that too. But do you know what else?" asked Sakura. "Of course! How could I forget? It's my birthday!" cried Naruto. "Yes! That's right! Happy Birthday Naruto!" cried Sakura as she smiled at Naruto. "So... where's Sasuke?" asked Naruto. "He's waiting outside for you to get in the train. Today is not only your birthday Naruto, but it's also the day that you get your train certificate! So come on! Let's go Naruto!" cried Sakura as she and Naruto got inside the train along with Sasuke. "Hey! Wait for me!" cried Kakashi.

At the castle...

"Wow. So this is Hyrule Castle, huh?" asked Naruto. "Yep! Sure is Naruto. Sure is." said Sakura. Suddenly, the bugles sounded as the quartet kneeled and prepared for Zelda's entrance. "Hear ye, hear ye! May I please welcome Her Highness... Princess Zelda!" cried Alfonzo, the leader of the soldiers. The quartet then rose up to greet Zelda which made Naruto blush at the sight of her beauty as she smiled and giggled. "So... you must be the new train engineer. What's your name?" asked Zelda as she looked at Naruto. At first Naruto hesitated to answer when he blushed at her but then replied, "I am Naruto Uzumaki! Believe it! And these are my friends, Sakura and Sasuke and my sensei Kakashi-Sensei. It's also my birthday today." said Naruto as he giggled and smiled at Zelda at the same time. "Oh. Really? Well then, Happy Birthday, Naruto." said Zelda as she smiled and giggled once more. "Idiots! How can you fools raise your heads without permission? You ill-mannered urchins!" cried a man named Chancellor Cole. "Chancellor Cole! Please! I'm sorry Naruto, but please don't let you or your friends pay any attention to Chancellor Cole. But anyway... Naruto Uzumaki... I hereby claim you..." said Zelda as she was rudely interrupted by Cole. "Princess, we are wasting precious time here! Please be quick and stop this foolish ceremony!" cried Cole. "...Very well, Chancellor." said Zelda as she sighed to which her teacher gave the train certificate to give to Naruto. "Thank you, Teacher." said Zelda. "I, Princess Zelda of Hyrule recognize our new royal engineer... Naruto Uzumaki! Please work hard! And remember Naruto, we all rely on you now!" cried Zelda as she gave the train certificate to Naruto. She then walked over to Naruto and said, "Shh--Naruto, take this. No! Please don't say anything for now. Please read this later. But beware of the chancellor, Naruto!" said Zelda as she went back into her room. "Well what are you waiting for? Don't just stand there you imbeciles! I suggest that you people move along now! Why don't you go... polish your new train or something. Not that it matters much, you know. Before long, the thing will be of no use to you my boy..." said Cole as he left Squad 7. "I don't know why but I'm beginning to suspect something suspicious about that Chancellor Cole guy." said Naruto. "Yeah. Me too." said Sasuke. "I don't like that man." said Sakura as the trio glared at Cole. "Come on guys. Let's go see Zelda first." said Kakashi. "Right!" cried Naruto, Sakura, and Sasuke altogether as the quartet headed to Zelda's bedroom chamber. 


End file.
